CLG Wikia Family and Animation Section
21st Century Fox Inc. (Fox Animation Studios, Browne Cartoons, Blue Sky Studios, Playhouse Video, BabyTV Originals) The Walt Disney Company (Walt Disney Cartoons, Disney Television Animation, Jetix Animation Concepts, Disney Channel Originals, Disney Channel Original Movies, Disney Junior Originals, Playhouse Disney Originals, Disney XD Originals, Jetix Originals, It's a Laugh Productions, Salty Pictures, Jumbo Pictures, Marvel Animation, Malibu Comics Entertainment, ARP Films, New World Animation, Marvel Productions, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Saban Entertainment, Sensation Animation, SIP Animation, Créativité & Developpement, Lucasfilm Animation, DisneyToon Studios, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, ABC Family Originals, ABC Kidtime, Fox Kids Worldwide, Fox Family Productions, Fox Kids Movies, Fox Kids Video, Saban Home Entertainment, The Muppets Studio, The Baby Einstein Company) The Bertelsmann Foundation/The Mohn Family (Random House Children's Entertainment, Random House Home Video, Dr. Seuss Enterprises) BBC (CBeebies Originals, CBBC Originals) ITV plc. (CITV, Century 21 Productions, Anderson Burr Pictures, 2 Entertain, Cosgrove Hall Films, Zodiac Entertainment) MGM Holdings Inc. (MGM Cartoons, MGM Animation, Harman-Ising Productions, MGM Children's Matinees, MGM Kids Home Entertainment, Associated Artists Productions Cartoons, Sib Tower 12 Productions, Streamline Pictures, Streamline Video, LightWorkers Media) Comcast Corporation (Universal Cartoons, Universal Animation Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Universal Studios Family Productions, MCA Family Entertainment, Sprout Originals, Walter Lantz Productions, Castle Films, Geneon Entertainment, Pioneer Entertainment) Sony Corporation (Sony Pictures Animation, Screen Gems Cartoons, Sony Pictures Digital, Magic Window, Sony Wonder, Sony Wonder Television, Sony Kids Video, BMG Kidz, Animax Network, ANIPLEX Inc., A-1 Pictures) Time Warner (Warner Bros. Cartoons, Warner Bros. Animation, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, Cartoon Network Productions, Cartoon Cartoons, Toonami Original Productions, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Taft H-B Program Sales, Hanna-Barbera Poland, Ziv International, Sunset Productions, Williams Street Productions, Astro Base Go!, DC Entertainment, HBO Family Original Programming, HBO Animation, HBO Kids Video, Warner Bros. Feature Animation, Turner Feature Animation, Kids' WB! Movies, Cartoon Network Movies, Hanna-Barbera Home Video, Kideo Video, LazyTown Entertainment) Access Industries (KidVision, Kid Rhino Home Video) National Amusements, Inc. (Paramount Cartoons, Famous Studios, George Pal Puppetoons, National Telefilm Associates Cartoons, Republic Pictures Cartoons, Terrytoons, Nickelodeon Network, Nickelodeon Studios, Nickelodeon Productions, Nicktoons Originals, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Games Animation, Nick Jr. Productions, Noggin Originals, Peanuts Home Video, MTV Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, Nickelodeon Home Video, TeenNick Originals, The N Originals, One World Entertainment) DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Animation Television, DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment, Pacific Data Images, MoonBoy Animation, Classic Media, Entertainment Rights, Bullwinkle Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Total Television Productions, Harvey Entertainment, Felix the Cat Productions, Trans-Lux, Big Idea Entertainment, Golden Books Family Entertainment, GoldenVision, Golden Step Ahead, Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment, United Productions of America) Crown Media Holdings (Hallmark Entertainment, RHI Entertainment, Hallmark Hall of Fame Productions, Hallmark Home Entertainment) Hearst Corporation (King Features Entertainment) Starz Inc. (Starz Digital Media, Manga Entertainment, Film Roman, Phil Roman Entertainment) E.W. Scripps Company (United Media Productions, KVC Home Video, Clubhouse Pictures) Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation (Kidmark, Children's Video Library, FHE Pictures, Family Home Entertainment, Family Home Entertainment Kids) Colony Capital/Qatar Investment Authority (Miramax Family Films) RKO Pictures, LLC (RKO Cartoons) GT Media, Inc. (Kids Klassics) Shaw Communications (AAC Kids) Marwyn Investment Management LLP (KaBoom! Entertainment) Heron International (Hi-Tops Video) Hasbro, Inc. (Hasbro, Hasbro Studios, Claster Television Incorporated) Dargaud (EllipsAnime) The Jim Henson Company (The Jim Henson Company, Jim Henson Pictures, Jim Henson Home Entertainment, Muppet Video) Scholastic Corporation (Scholastic Productions, Scholastic-Lorimar Home Video, Soup2Nuts, Tom Snyder Productions, Weston Woods) Corus Entertainment, Inc. (Nelvana Limited, Treehouse Originals, YTV Originals, Teletoon Originals) DHX Media Ltd. (DHX Media, Decode Entertainment, Studio B Productions, Wild Brain Entertainment, BIG Pictures, Colossal Pictures, Cookie Jar Entertainment, Coliseum Entertainment, Cinar, DiC Entertainment, DiC Home Entertainment, FilmFair Animation, Les Studios Tex, Ragdoll Limited, Nerd Corps Entertainment) Mattel, Inc. (Fisher-Price Video, Funny Company Films, HiT Entertainment, The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios, Big Feats! Entertainment, Barney Home Video, The Britt Allcroft Company, The Pygos Group, HOT Animation, Gullane Entertainment, Bumper Films) Splash Entertainment, LLC (Splash Entertainment, Mike Young Productions, Kalisto, Antefilms Production) TV-Loonland AG (Sunbow Entertainment, Telemagination) 4Licensing Corporation (4Kids Entertainment, The Summit Media Group) O Entertainment (O Entertainment, Omation Animation Studio) Zodiak Media Group (Marathon Media) Ion Media Networks (Qubo) Bandai Namco Holdings Inc. (Namco Films, Bandai Entertainment, Emotion, Sunrise) Nintendo Co., Ltd. (Pikachu the Movie) Public & Non-Profit Organizations (PBS Kids, Mister Rogers Home Video, Sesame Workshop, Sesame Street Home Video, Sesame Songs Home Video) Anime & Manga Companies (ADV Films, AN Entertainment, AnimEigo, Central Park Media, FUNimation, Hamtaro the Movie, Kodansha, Media Blasters, MVM Entertainment, Right Stuf/Nozomi Entertainment, The Sanrio Company, Sanrio Films, Shin-Ei Animation, Starchild, TMS Entertainment, Toei Animation, Urban Vision, US Manga Corps, US Renditions, Viz Media, Viz Video) Vanity & Miscellaneous (a.k.a. Cartoon, Amberwood Entertainment, Amblimation, Animation Collective, Animax Entertainment, Air Programs International, Arc Productions, BRB Internacional, Bagdasarian Productions, Bill Melendez Productions, Lee Mendelson/Bill Melendez Productions, Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein Productions, Bob Clampett Productions, Bohbot Kids Network, Cartoon Pizza, The Curiosity Company, Cookie's Crumby Pictures, Curious Pictures, DNA Productions, Discovery Kids Originals, Don Bluth Entertainment, Earth Creatures, Family Channel Originals, Filmation Associates, Format Films, Frederator Studios, Fred Wolf Films, Freedman/Lippert, Hartbreak Films, Joe Murray Productions, Just For Kids Home Entertainment, King Rollo Productions, Kinofilm Studios, Klasky-Csupo, Krofft Entertainment, Lacewood Productions, Levitow/Hanson Productions, The Maltese Companies, Mainframe Entertainment, Mexopolis, Nest Family Entertainment, Paws, Inc., Plastic Cow Productions, Protocol Entertainment, Rebel Entertainment, Renegade Animation, Rick Reinert Productions, Ruby-Spears Productions, Saban Brands, Savage Studios Ltd., Schneider's Bakery, ShadowMachine Films, Spiffy Pictures, Spümcø, Stoopid Monkey, Studios Idefix/Dogmatix Studios, Together Again Video Productions, The Tooniversal Company, Tundra Productions, Walden Media, Wonderland Video, World Events Productions, Other Family & Animation Companies) The CLG Wikia is a companion site of The Closing Logo Group, operated under the authority of The TVA Media Consortium. All logos described and photographed are exclusive properties of their respective owners. The use of these logos to inform puts the copyrighted material on this site under fair use. CLG, Closing Logo Group, CLG Wiki, DLC, DLC IndustryWatch, DLC Information Group, TVA, TVA Media Consortium, their logos and other related indicia are trademark properties of The DLC Organization. © 2015 DLC Information Group, a Unit of The DLC Organization. All Rights Reserved.